mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Songs
]] My Little Pony Friendship is Magic features various songs throughout the show as a theatrical element or simply woven into the regular narrative. This is a trend that has been in the My Little Pony television shows/direct-to-DVD films ever since Generation 1. The songs' lyrics on this wiki were transcribed by ear or from closed captions and their titles are taken from Daniel Ingram's Facebook page when available; otherwise, they are guesses or general descriptions. As of season three, the song titles are taken from their appearance in the episode's ending credits. All Friendship is Magic songs were composed by Ingram, with the exception of "Hop Skip and Jump", "Evil Enchantress", "I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala", "Pony Pokey" and "The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts", which were given backing tracks by score composer William Anderson. All Equestria Girls songs were also composed by Ingram except for Mad Twience, Monday Blues, Shake Things Up!, Get the Show on the Road, Coinky-Dink World, Photo Booth, Five to Nine, So Much More to Me, The Other Side, Invisible, All Good, I'm on a Yacht, Run to Break Free, and Find the Magic. Since season three and with the exception of seasons seven and eight, each season has included one musical episode. List of songs This section uses abbreviations for album names as listed in this table. Theme song Season one List of songs in season one: Season two List of songs in season two: Season three List of songs in season three: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Season four List of songs in season four: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' List of songs in the eight preceding animated shorts: List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: List of songs in the three succeeding animated shorts: Season five List of songs in season five: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: Season six List of songs in season six: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree: Season seven List of songs in season seven: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' specials List of songs in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls specials: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts List of songs in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts: My Little Pony The Movie List of songs in My Little Pony The Movie: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1): My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship: Season eight List of songs in season eight: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship: My Little Pony Best Gift Ever List of songs in My Little Pony Best Gift Ever: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) "10 original new songs and 6 new music videos" will be in season two of "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together". Season nine List of songs in season nine: Books List of songs in comic books and chapter books: Album songs List of songs that are exclusive to the albums: Miscellaneous Other musical elements In addition to background music, several musical pieces have been used in the show that are not counted as full songs, according to "The Musical Pony" complete song lyrics in Little Brown's official My Little Pony Friendship is Magic guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony. These include: *Junior Speedsters Theme Song, sung by Rainbow Dash and Gilda in Griffon the Brush Off; listed as a song on Enterplay trading card series 3 #E5; sung again in Gilda's flashback in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Sweetie Belle's unfinished talent show song lines in The Show Stoppers *The Nightmare Night greeting used in Luna Eclipsed and Scare Master *Granny Smith's off-key rendition of "The ABC Song" in Family Appreciation Day *Granny Smith's off-key rendition of "Skip to My Lou" in Family Appreciation Day * in Hurricane Fluttershy and *Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance's "ladybugs awake" song in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Games Ponies Play, Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, , The Times They Are A Changeling, and Road to Friendship *Sweetie Belle's campfire song in Sleepless in Ponyville, which is based on "99 Bottles of Beer" *Spike's dragon song in Spike at Your Service *Spike's jewel cake song in Just for Sidekicks *The Mane Six's Crystal Empire cheer in Games Ponies Play *The Cutie Mark Crusaders playing the Cutie Mark Crusaders song in Equestria Girls, cut short by Cheerilee *Discord singing the Winter Wrap Up song in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Pinkie Pie's singing of "Fruit Bat Roundup" (to the tune of Winter Wrap Up) in Bats! *The song from Hinny of the Hills in Rarity Takes Manehattan *Apple Bloom's brief "Applelicious" rap in Pinkie Apple Pie *The Cloudsdale and Qualify Ponyville Cheer in Rainbow Falls *Apple Bloom's song in Somepony to Watch Over Me, cut short by Scootaloo *Rainbow Dash's version of The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 *Spike's rendition of The Cloudsdale Anthem in Equestria Games; listed as a song on Enterplay trading card series 3 #E89 *Hip Hop Horror, Snips and Snails' freestyle rap song in Rainbow Rocks *Applejack's lullaby for Apple Bloom in Bloom & Gloom; sung again with Apple Bloom at the end of the same episode *The Cutie Mark Crusaders gala chanting multiple times in Make New Friends but Keep Discord *The flowers singing a parody of This Old Man in Rainbow Dash's nightmare in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? *The vocalese background music in the Friendship Games short "The Science of Magic" *The Sisterhooves Social chant Applejack and Apple Bloom chant at the beginning of Brotherhooves Social; chanted again with Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh during the social in the same episode *The Round and Round chant the Mane Six chant while playing Pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon in Scare Master *Pinkie's We're Going to Manehattan chant in The Gift of the Maud Pie *The Pie Sisters' Swap Day Song sung by Pinkie and Maud in The Gift of the Maud Pie *Sweetie Belle teaching the Cutie Mark Crusaders to sing in On Your Marks *Twilight's sweeping "dance remix" in The Saddle Row Review *Spike and Big Mac's "Guys' Night" chant in Dungeons & Discords; joined by Discord at the end of the same episode *Snails' "carrying the water" ditty in Buckball Season *Sweetie Belle's brief harmony in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks *Pinkie's short cake-baking song in Every Little Thing She Does *Feather Bangs' vocalizing at the end of Hard to Say Anything *The Wondertones' harmonizing in Steps of Pep *Pinkie's "Happy Sneeze-iversary" song in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You *Vignette Valencia's song in the light parade in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship *Ocellus and the changelings' "Carols" song in The Hearth's Warming Club *Yona and the yaks' "Yak Song" in The Hearth's Warming Club *Spike's short reprisal of Just Can't Be a Dragon Here near the end of Father Knows Beast *Applejack's song as "Apple Chord" in Sparkle's Seven *Yona's "Sad Yona" song in She's All Yak *Twilight's singing of "Call Me Mane" in *"The Boogie Woogie Pony Boy of Stable C" in My Little Pony Micro-Series Issue #1 * in Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *Spike's singing of "Spike the Mighty" in and *DJ Pon-3's singing of "Haul My Cart" in *Sapphire Shores' singing of "Cart Wash" in *The "You Only Live Twice" theme lyrics in Tealove's fantasy in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #10 *Rarity, Dr. Hooves, and Fluttershy's singing of "Summer Wrap-Up" in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #10 *Shining Armor's song in and My Little Pony (mobile game) *Pinkie's song in *Pinkie's singing in * in Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity * in Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo *Cassie Kelpie's singing in * in Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair *The Sirens' other songs in *Starswirl the Bearded's songs in My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue #3 * in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama *Jake's singing of "Everypony Needs Somepony to Love" in *Pinkie's singing of "Drearie Wearies Go Away" in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #41 *The Mane Six's singing of "Both Sides Now" in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #41 * in Beyond Equestria: Pinkie Pie Steps Up *Big Mac's song for Sugar Belle in Hearts and Hooves Surprise *DJ Pon-3 Rave *Ditzy Doo's "Bucking the Bolts" chant from early scripting for The Last Roundup Archived locally. The Junior Speedsters Theme Song, the Crystal Empire cheer, Fruit Bat Roundup, the song from Hinny of the Hills, Apple Bloom's brief Applelicious rap, the song cut short by Scootaloo, Spike's rendition of The Cloudsdale Anthem, Applejack's lullaby, the Pie Sisters' Swap Day Song, Pinkie's cake-baking song, and Apple Chord's song all have backing music by William Anderson. The melody of Applejack's lullaby was ad libbed by Ashleigh Ball. The same closing theme is played over the credits of every episode except The Return of Harmony Part 2, A Friend in Deed, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Magical Mystery Cure, Pinkie Pride, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, The Cutie Map - Part 2, Rarity Investigates!, Made in Manehattan, Hearthbreakers, The Hooffields and McColts, The Crystalling - Part 1, The Crystalling - Part 2, The Gift of the Maud Pie, On Your Marks, Gauntlet of Fire, No Second Prances, A Hearth's Warming Tail, 28 Pranks Later, and The Perfect Pear, all of which have unique themes. Stranger Than Fan Fiction has no closing theme, instead having ongoing dialogue by Quibble Pants laid over the credits. Awards Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) and Find A Pet Song were nominated for the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards. At the 2013 Leo Awards in Vancouver, British Columbia, Daniel Ingram and Steffan Andrews won "Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series" for the season three finale. Ingram and Andrews were nominated for a 2014 Leo Award for their work on Pinkie Pride for "Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series". Gallery See also *Commercials Notes Composed by William Anderson. References de:Lieder es:Canciones fr:Chansons it:Canzoni ja:歌一覧 no:Sanger pl:Piosenki pt:Canções ru:Песни sv:Sånger uk:Пісні zh:歌曲 Category:Lists Category:Songs Category:Featured articles